howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Cutter / Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 1
"The Nest" Leyla between two dragons.jpg No problem.jpg Flying back through the storm.jpg Or make a run for it.jpg Burple and Cutter reacting to Viking's challenge.jpg Grabbed you.jpg Bragging about being the one.jpg Can understand what dragons say.jpg Sometimes he thinks.jpg Really live anywhere.jpg Sort of our way of paying back.jpg Reacting to Duggards question.jpg It's not much of a rescue.jpg Leyla responding to Duggar's question.jpg Nonsense.jpg Duggard saying fellows.jpg Duggard introducing the Rescue Riders to the people of Huttsgalor.jpg And their friends.jpg Found that out all by himself.jpg You have nothing to be afraid of.jpg A sheep coming through the crowd.jpg I have no idea.jpg Just waiting for their chance to.jpg We've heard stories about people treating.jpg We can't.jpg The children of Huttsgalor running up to the dragons.jpg The children of Huttsgalor at the dragons.jpg Huttsgalor is a wonderful.jpg Elbone's view of Huttsgalor from the mast.jpg Elbone noticing the dragons.jpg Elbone hanging onto the sail.jpg Already hard at work.jpg The flame comes through the chimney.jpg I'll light it up.jpg Flying around rescuing.jpg I guess Winger.jpg Winger responding to the signal.jpg You can all stay at my.jpg Winger cutting a log.jpg Dak asking Burple if he didn't eat Haggis.jpg And they aren't dumb.jpg Dak and Leyla and the dragons facing the townspeople.jpg I didn't eat Haggis.jpg Flying off to Duggard's house to get their stuff.jpg Summer drinking water from the trough.jpg Dak preparing to leave Huttsgalor.jpg Cutter trying to get fish off of his spike.jpg Excited at seeing a Saddle.jpg I was going to make.jpg Dak jumping on Winger to test the new saddle out.jpg After Dak and Winger test the saddle.jpg Time to wing it out.jpg Starting to fly away from Huttsgalor.jpg The rescue riders flying away from Huttsgalor.jpg There's something you don't.jpg Close up of Cutter's eye.jpg The village is in trouble.jpg Having sent Dak and Winger to stop the machine.jpg Winger getting set to split the log in half to save Elbone.jpg The wood logs being stacked.jpg Duggard telling the rescue riders to wait.jpg Happy to be able to stay at Huttsgalor.jpg Then we accept.jpg Being told about snoring.jpg Leyla not happy about being laughed at.jpg Good sight lines The Nest.jpg Burple admiring the lighthouse.jpg Dak saying he likes the name.jpg Lets go check out that lighthouse.jpg Flying to the lighthouse.jpg Arriving at the Lighthouse.jpg Our home base.jpg Coming down the zip line The Nest.jpg Amd sometimes even sheep.jpg We finally found our new home.jpg "Deep Trouble" I guess I'm it.jpg Leyla whistiling to the dragons.jpg Please say rock eating.jpg Everyone turn around.jpg Piece of cake.jpg Cutter getting ready to shoot at the targets.jpg Cutter seeing he didn't hit the red target.jpg Winger and Cutter rolling burple back and forth.jpg Burple and Cutter amazed.jpg How did we do that.jpg Flying towards Elbone Deep Trouble.jpg Winger saying the danger has started already.jpg I hope they love it enough.jpg You said stinky twice.jpg No I have not.jpg We're going to town.jpg Flying to the Village Deep Trouble.jpg Duggard tallking to another viking.jpg Something wrong Chief Duggard.jpg We'll have Elbone out.jpg Getting ready to head to the caves.jpg It's just a cave.jpg A rotten dragon egg.jpg Then come on.jpg It's really dark.jpg Cutter and I can handle this.jpg A cieling of the maze caves.jpg Farther inside the cave.jpg No sign of him this way.jpg It really is a maze.jpg That is not a good sign.jpg Didn't we already try.jpg I don't think we are.jpg Seriously lost.jpg Still lost.jpg Dak having kicked a rock.jpg What's that.jpg Get ready Deep Trouble.jpg I am so happy.jpg Yep, pretty much.jpg Four to nothing.jpg Elbone and the others still lost.jpg Hearing Elbone not sure which tunnel he took.jpg Is that coming.jpg It might be.jpg I take it back.jpg Over here Deep Trouble.jpg Still can't find the way out.jpg Let's try this way.jpg Trying another way.jpg Like this is my fault.jpg That's because it is.jpg It's my fault too.jpg Put a plan.jpg Sound of that less.jpg How does that keep happening.jpg And how is that Deep Trouble.jpg We'll know which tunnels we've tried.jpg In front of as long.jpg Direction we're going.jpg Putting plan in motion.jpg Marking a wall.jpg Already tried this way.jpg Which way now Dak.jpg Hearing Summer and Leyla yelling.jpg Dak putting his ear to the wall.jpg Having found Dak and the others.jpg Talk about it later.jpg Following the rope out of the cave.jpg Still flying out of the caves.jpg Almost to the cave exit.jpg Finally out of the maze caves.jpg About to land in the village after exiting the cave.jpg Everyone back in the village free from the maze caves.jpg In front of the great hall Deep Trouble.jpg The next time I try mapping.jpg I'm a little mazed out.jpg Elbone not seeing Rocky.jpg Small rock two eyes.jpg Or my anchor.jpg "Boo to You" RRSneakPeek2-Marena1.jpeg RRSneakPeek2-CutterEyes.jpeg RRSneakPeek2-PhantomFang1.jpeg RRSneakPeek2-SlinkwingSlime1.jpeg "Where There's Smoke" "Heavy Metal" "Iced Out" "Sick Day" Aerial view of Volley Rock.jpg Cutter having hit the rock with his nose.jpg Cutter juggling the rock before sending it back over.jpg Scared at seeing Dak in the air.jpg Burple having swallowed the rock.jpg Cutter saying Not Again Sick Day.jpg From out of no where.jpg "Bad Egg" "Home Alone" "Slobber Power" "Crash Course (Rescue Riders)" "Furious Fun" "Grumblegard, Part 1" "Grumblegard, Part 2" Site Navigation Cutter Cutter